


war kiss

by softkizzes



Series: IT [24]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, idk i was listening to tyler the creator and this is the first thing that popped in my head, slight angst ig idk, this is set place before the first it battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Richie doesn’t even know what he would do if Eddie died.Vomit? Scream? Cry? Fight Pennywise like the dumbass he is.Probably all four.//
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	war kiss

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i died for 2 weeks but now im back wooHOO and i have more reddie to feed ur souls <3

_ Can I get a kiss? _

_ And can you make it last forever? _

_ I said I’m ‘bout to go to war. _

_ And I don’t know if I’ma see you again. _

_ - _

Richie’s scared.

Wait, cross that out, its more like scared fucking shitless.

That sounds better.

Anyway, he’s terrified and the worst part is he doesn’t know of what. He doesn’t know if it’s because It is a real being, something that could swallow all seven of them without hesitation.

Or it could be the fact that it almost got Eddie.

Eddie, for God’s sake.

He’s the last person that Richie would want It to get — not that he’d want It to get anyone.

It got so close to him, jaw open and ready to clamp down on the hypochondriac and Richie is so fucking glad that it just broke his arm. That it didn’t eat him.

Richie doesn’t even know what he would do if Eddie died.

Vomit? Scream? Cry? Fight Pennywise like the dumbass he is.

Probably all four.

But, for the moment, he swallows down that fear, his hands holding onto the rim of Eddie’s window, feet planted on the side of the house wall, his legs stretched. He brings his hand up, knocking it on the window.

Eddie surprisingly isn’t asleep, looking up from where he was tracing the big, black **LOSER** on his cast.

Eddie jumps up, going to the window and he pushes it open, “Richie? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I’m not here for you,” Richie says, a fake grin on his face, “you’re mom is the one I want to see. Please direct me into the way of that fine woman.” 

Eddie slaps him, “Gross! Beep, beep!”

It gets quiet after that, the only sound being the pats Eddie’s feet make as he makes his way back to his bed.

Richie looks down at the floor then back at the open window, walking over to look at it, the cool air hitting his face.

Derry looks peaceful at night, the stars twinkling around the town and it’s almost like it doesn’t have a child eating demon roaming one of the shadiest houses in the world. 

Richie breaks the silence, “are you going to go fight It?”

“Are you?”

“Way to dodge the question,” Richie shoots back, looking over at Eddie.

Eddie sighs, “I don’t know, Rich, you know how my mom is. I wish I could, I really do.”

“Then go.”

“What?”

“If you wish you could go then just go,” Richie explains, walking over to the other boy, sitting down next to him, “C’mon, you’re the bravest guy I know, you can stand up to your mom.”

“Im brave?” Eddie asks quietly.

Richie nods, “Yeah, dude. You stepped into that nasty ass house and didn’t even bring out a single thing from your fanny pack.”

Eddie is quiet, almost like he’s running through every possibility in his mind.

Richie gulps, shifting his gaze to the white walls of Eddie’s room, to the little desk he has, comic books neatly stacked in the corner of the desk, his lamp shining down on them like they’re a quest item or some shit. 

“I don’t know.” Eddie confesses, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s fine,” Richie shrugs, “Not forcin’ you to go or anything.”

Eddie sighs, aone that makes Richie’s heart crack. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Richie asks, clearing his throat when his voice cracks, “It’s important.”

Eddie hums and Richie shoots his shot, “Well, it really isn’t a question, more of a statement and—“ Richie takes a breath, it wavering, “— Can I do something? I need to do it incase I d— incase It wins.”

Eddie turns towards him and Richie closes his eyes tight, leaning in and he presses their lips together. 

His glasses are in the way and the kiss isn’t that great but Eddie kisses back anyway. 

They end up breaking apart and Richie feels his face burn up, “Holy shit.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “Such a way with words.”

Richie laughs, leaning in but not for a kiss, just to wrap his arms around Eddie, “Please come fight. I can’t do it without you. _We_ cant do it without you.”

Eddie hugs Richie back just as tight, “I’ll try.”

And that is good enough for Richie. 

**Author's Note:**

> about the kiss because i know s om e o ne will be angry because they're kids in the 2017 film. I tried to make the kiss as not sexual as i could because ik they're 13 and i added it bcus richie was a boY IN LOVE. 
> 
> Honestly idk if someone will get mad but i just felt the need to say yea ik they be kids but i think richie would just be like “pls let me kiss eddie one day”
> 
> ALSO the lyrics in the fic is by tyler the creator and its call “see you again”
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
